Ai Sapphire
Ai, is a Diamond Dragon Slayer and Snow Magic S-Class Mage, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and a member of Team Bright Shine. She is famous for her usage of Diamond-Magic, how her mother Yuki Sapphire. Also she is famous for her usage of Snow Magic. Often she is a model for Sorcerer Magazine, because of her beauty and she is very girlish, but she can also be very strong. Her singing voice is like the voice from an angel, so tell her listeners. Ai, also called Goddess of Snow, considered as the strongest Snow Magic Mage. Appearance Her facial features consist of big ice-blue eyes and blonde hair that hang down to her shoulders, it also rather seems unkempt and stroked. All of these give contrast to her darker skin ton complexion. Ai is slim-built and averagely has a normal build for someone of her own age. She also bears a striking resemblance to her mother Yuki Sapphire. Exactly like she, she also loves hoodies and headphones, with which she listened to her favorite music. Her blue Shining Diamond Stamp is located on her right thigh. She was often served as a model for the Sorcerer Magazine, because she is very beautiful and she can be strong, but also weak. Many boys says, that she is irresistible. Because of this, her brother protects her often from boys, which are in love with her. Ai has therefor a bit of scared of boys. Of course she don't wears always the same outfit. Her most common outfit is the cape in the color blue. Under that she wears a black, tight T-shirt with a pant together. To this she wears matching shoes , also black and simply. Around her hip she wears a blue belt, with a bag and little cans on it. In this cans are stored magic, for emergencies. And in her bag is much from her Equipment. For Example: Her weapon "Scythe of death" from her mother. On her T-shirt, pant and on her shoes you can find Snowflakes, because thats her power. She always wears Snowflakes on her clothes, because it's with her diamonds, her trademark. On all your clothes you can find Snowflakes. To this, she wears a Diamond Necklace, with a blue diamond on it. Ai also dons a fair amount of jewellery, a pair of diamond earrings and circling her neck is a light necklace with one diamond on it. Both of her wrists bear bracelets, one of them with a diamond. She always wears diamonds on her clothing, because diamonds embody she and they are her hallmarks, just like her two brothers. Since she uses diamond-magic, she has an especial connection to them and she loves them therefore muchs. Her diamonds are always blue. 'Personality' It has been noted many times by much people, that "her smile is warm and I could be happy forever about it.". Ever since Ai was at a young age everyone told her to smile with a smile that "is a rival to the sun". As she grows up, Ai carries this on. She is a person with a bright and sunny character. Always upbeat, but at times she can be clumsy and perhaps a bit of paranoia gets in her way when emotions get the best of her. While Ai is always cheerful and optimistic, when the situation overwhelms her, she has a tendency to be melancholic and to suddenly turn sober. Ai can talk to living beings of all kinds. She is attentive and soothes with her warmth of heart, the loneliness of the people. Ai shows a great deal of concern and strong attachment to her companions. This shows that she is also a very caring and friendly person, as she does everything in her capabilities to ensure their safety; but when she realizes that she is incapable of it, her bonds are replaced by her anxiousness. When she was a child, she only trust her mother. She has big problems to trust someone, even if this person is very close to her. This comes, because she has as a child a friend, which exploited she and talked bad about her behind her back. So when she figured out this, she talks to her friend. But this "friend" lies and did so, as if she knew nothing from this. So this was a really bad friend from her, so she can't trust people so quickly. She loves to sing and with her singing she can move people to the good. She can even by the worst people, awake the good in the heart. Often she comes over cool and a little bit cold by other people. Because if she is on a mission, she is very focused and strictly. 'History' Ai grow up in the Fairy Tail Guild. Because her mother Yuki Sapphire was the last Founder of the Fairy Tail Guild. She joined into the Guilde early. To her brother, she always had a good relationship. But even he has to start early with his training, so he hasn't so much time for his little sister anymore. In her younger years, she had often problems to come into contact with other children, because she has a lot of envious people. And this showed those with anger and hate against her. So she spent a lot of time with her mother. Or she goes into the wildness, where she meets one day a injured Diamond dragon, called as "Blue Hope". She provided and healed the dragon. Therefore she trained very hard und learned quickly and perfectly the Diamond Magic and Snow Magic. In gratitude, Blue Hope taught her how to use her own, signature form, of Lost Magic: Diamond Dragon Slayer Magic. There was a great friendship between the two. But soon Blue Hope, along with the other Dragons, mysteriously disappeared. Ai has sworn, that she find Blue Hope, no matter what happens. 'Magic and Abilities' Diamond Dragon Slayer Magic (ダイヤモンドドラゴンスレイヤーマジック, '' Daiyamondodoragonsureiya^majikku ) She is adept with her Dragon Slayer Magic and makes use of it in many different ways in combat. As with all Dragon Slayers, she can consume her respective element, with the exception of that which she has created, to replenish her energy reserves. The cold of her diamonds can increase in temperature, which is proportional to Ai's emotional state. *'Diamond Dragon's Roar ' (ダイヤモンドドラゴンの咆哮, '' Daiyamondodoragon No Houkou '') Ai's signature Dragon's Roar in which she quickly gathers and releases a large quantity of diamonds from his mouth at his target. *'Diamond Dragon's Claw ' (ダイヤモンドドラゴンクロー, '' Daiyamondodoragonkuro^ '') Ai ignites her feet in diamonds, thereby increasing the power of his kicks. The diamonds can also be used for jet-propulsion purposes. *'Diamond Dragon's Iron Fist ' (ダイヤモンドドラゴンの鉄の拳, '' Daiyamondodoragon No Tetsu No Kobushi '') Ai engulfs her fists in diamonds and punches the target. '''Lightning Diamond Dragon Mode' (ライトニングダイヤモンドドラゴンモード, '' Raitoningudaiyamondodoragonmo^do ) After eating Laxus Dreyar's lightning and having the diamonds and lightning inside her body fuse together, Ai gained the ability to use her Diamond Dragon Slayer Magic enhanced with lightning. When in a state of anger, Ai is able to summon forth this power, however, it leaves her heavily exhausted afterward. *'Lightning Diamond Dragon's Roar ' (ライトニングダイヤモンドドラゴンの咆哮, '' Raitoningudaiyamondodoragon No Houkou '') Ai's alternate, lightning-enhanced version of her Diamond Dragon's Roar. Ai gathers and combines lightning and diamonds in hier mouth, subsequently releasing them in a large, destructive, sparking blast. This spell is capable of traveling great distances, wreaking havoc wherever it passes. In spite of the fact that this spell is potentially powerful enough to kill a person, a single use is enough to heavily strain Ai's body and completely drain her of all her Magic Power. 'Dragon Force' (ドラゴンフォース, '' Doragon Fōsu '') By consuming Scythe of death and the Diamond: Giant Hexagonal Snowflake, respectively, Ai has been shown to be able to enter Dragon Force. This ability is said to be the final and most powerful state a Dragon Slayer can attain, and it has been said that their power becomes comparable to that of a real Dragon's. 'Snow Magic' (雪魔法, '' Yuki Mahō '') A type of Magic which allows Ai to produce and control snow, and which has been described as powerful enough to turn Ai's surroundings into "a world of purest white" in an instant. Her control over snow grants her the offensive abilities to generate snowballs or avalanches against her foes. However, users of Ice-Make Magic, or generally individuals resistant to cold, are either immune to Snow Magic or more resilient to it than other people. *'White Blizzard' (ホワイトブリザード, '' Howaitoburiza^do '') Through the use of his Snow Magic, Ai can prompt snowflakes to fall from the sky in a large area, drastically lowering the place's temperature; something which causes human opponents to shiver, at the same time rendering their breath visible. *'Blizzard' (猛吹雪, '' Moufubuki '') Ai has shown the ability to generate and control blizzards, moving them around through hand gestures and using the blunt power granted by their cold winds to strike multiple targets. *'White Out' (ホワイト アウト, '' Howaito Auto '') Ai extends her arm frontwards, summoning forth her Magic Seal and enveloping the immediate area around her in a large snowstorm which, according to her own words, steals away her foes' visibility and at the same time freezes them. This technique's execution covers everything within the place where it is cast with snow, including the enemies struck by it. '''Metamorphosis Magic' (變態魔, '' hentai ma ) The user is in a position to look a younger age, which he has already achieved to adopt. This is not a powerful magic. This serves only the embellishment of the user. In order for this magic is maintained, it must be located in an object. 'Equipment' '''Diamond-Necklace' (項鍊, '' kou 鍊 ) Ai always wears (in exception of transformations and their real appearance) a diamond-necklace, which was a gift from her mother. The Metamorphosis Magic is sealed in the diamond-necklace, by this she can vary her appearance. Also she can use this magic when her magic is used up. '''Scythe of death' (死の意味, '' Shino Imi ) This is Ai's weapon. The weapon comes from her mother, so that she can defend herself early, even without magic. She has this weapon, since she is a child. The Rod is, in its "normal" state, an approximately 20 cm long rod, which can be extended and eventually can turn into a long fight rod, a Nunchaku and a scythe (Scythe of death). Sometimes she wears her weapon, in his normal state, hidden under her skirt on a blue leather band. She can use her weapon perfectly. 'Trivia''' *Yuki Sapphire (Ai's mother) was also a wielder of the Scythe of death. Category:Female Category:Browse Category:Characters Category:S-Class Mage